After it all
by PrinceRedemption
Summary: The humans have won, Thanks to Yu. But Shinoa now has something to tell him...


**Negotiations**

Yu and Shinoa were in the middle of enjoying their dinner, humans had just won the war, the last of the vampires were being exterminated nice and slowly.

"Shinoa, pass the salt."  
Yu held out his hand, while wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Don't you have the power to do it yourself?"  
Shinoa teased Yu, it wasn't Shinoa if she didn't tease a person.

"Just do it, I still haven't been thanked for killing 25 progenitors in a matter of seconds."  
He pouted, a slight scar across his lip made him wince as his lips clipped together.

"Fine~"  
She pushed the salt and it slid across the table's surface, making it reach his hands.

"You seriously annoy me sometimes. But that's only _sometimes._ "  
He smiled at the smaller figure in front of him, after all, the rotten scent around them made it hard to smile, so keeping a good morale was pretty tough.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
A throbbing blush lit up the lilac haired girls face, making her hide her eyes with her soft bangs.

"Nothing. _Nothing at all._ "  
Yu stood up, wiping his mouth with the napkin, and smiled at the smaller girl.  
"Shouldn't we find the others? Just because we succeeded, doesn't mean they did."  
As usual, he killed the mood with his useless ' _caring_ '.

"Well Micchan said she and the others were alright, apparently Mika's 'paralyzed' because of someone he saw."  
Shinoa stood up, sighing as she wiped her face, looking up to the raven haired boy

"Who the hell did he see? Mika's pretty brave."  
Yu retorted, he seemed mad, but he was actually only concerned, if only he was this concerned for a certain shorty.

"I dunno."  
Shinoa shrugged at the ticked Yu.

 **An Hour Later...**

"Mika, I heard you shat yourself over something."  
Yu walked in, spinning a knife in his hand, finger to finger.

"I'm not a something Nii-san..."  
A chestnut eyed bombshell pouted to Yu, which made him drop the knife.

"Ak-Ak-Akane?"  
His golden eyes widened, sending him into a train of thought, surely she wasn't real.

"Yes?"  
She had a hint of tease in her voice, she smelt like flowers, freshly picked at that

"You're alive? And you're my age?"  
He controlled his breathing and looked her up to down, trying to understand her figure.

"Baka. Ofcourse. I've waited ages to get out of my hidey-hole to meet you. Oh and Mika."  
She chuckled softly and ran towards him, tackling him.

"Akane..."  
He tightly embraced her, releasing all his sobs on her shoulder.  
"I'm... Sorry. I left all of you... I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry."  
His voice was weak, his eyes glistened with the yellow lighting of the palace, and his once golden eyes, were now back to their peaceful emerald color.

"I forgive you. But not for a certain something."  
She fiddled with his hair, which was a mess.  
"You stole my heart, and never let me confess. I even died before I could."  
She pouted, flicking a finger at his forehead, making him wince in pain.

"Why... Why didn't you before?"  
He stopped sobbing and sniffed.

"A vampire city isn't the most romantic place, don't you think?"  
She kissed his cheek, making him blush heavily.  
"I love you. Yu-niisan."

"I love you too... but... you're my sister..."  
He patted her head and stood up, brushing the dust off his shoulders, ruining the mood like he always did.

"Nii-san, as long as I can be with you everyday, I don't care if you don't love me back. Mika deceived me, so I asked for you."  
She sounded selfish, but needy at the same time, as if she needed this.

"You've been pulling the vampire's strings? Wow."  
Yu laughed slightly, before looking her in the eyes with a loving look on his face.  
"Stop this. We can live together. We've won. _I've won._ "

"How selfish. Fine. I'll stop. But I'm going to see you everyday, if not I'll slaughter them."  
She moved to the side, revealing the injured Shinoa squad, Narumi, Mika, and... Guren?

"Seems like a good deal to me."  
He laughed lightly, holding out his hand.

"Yu-san, who is this?"  
Shinoa pulled on his shirt, making him turn around

"She's my younger sister."  
A soft smile greeted the purplette, making her blush

"I see... Well okay then."  
Shinoa walked towards the group, as Akane and Yu caught up, thinking about what Akane had said, and how Yu replied, what if he did that to her? Well, those thoughts were fore another day.


End file.
